Love at First Sight
by poetryismyfirstlove
Summary: There were many near misses and happenstances that they could have met but never did until time and fate finally allowed them. And when they did, it was love at first sight. Modern AU. Slight OOC. sasusaku-centric , minor naruhina shikainokiba
1. Foreword

**Love at First Sight**  
_Wislawa Szymborska _

Both are convinced

that a sudden surge of emotion bound them together.

Beautiful is such a certainty,

but uncertainty is more beautiful.

Because they didn't know each other earlier,

they suppose that nothing was happening between them.

What of the streets, stairways and corridors

where they could have passed each other long ago?

I'd like to ask them whether they remember-

perhaps in a revolving door

ever being face to face?

an "excuse me" in a crowd

or a voice "wrong number" in the receiver.

But I know their answer:

no, they don't remember.

They'd be greatly astonished to learn

that for a long time

chance had been playing with them.

Not yet wholly ready

to transform into fate for them

it approached them,

then backed off,

stood in their way

and, suppressing a giggle,

jumped to the side.

There were signs, signals:

but what of it if they were illegible.

Perhaps three years ago,

or last Tuesday

did a certain leaflet fly

from shoulder to shoulder?

There was something lost and picked up.

Who knows but what it was a ball

in the bushes of childhood.

There were doorknobs and bells

on which earlier

touch piled on touch.

Bags beside each other in the luggage room.

Perhaps they had the same dream on a certain night,

suddenly erased after waking.

Every beginning

is but a continuation,

and the book of events

is never more than half open.

_-translated by Walter Whipple_


	2. 5 years old

5 years old

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura and her class were on a field trip in the zoo when she noticed a stuffed dinosaur keychain on the ground and picked it up. Someone must have dropped it and no one in her class owned it when she asked. But there were many kids in the zoo that day also on their field trip so it must be one of them. She hoped the poor kid who lost it wouldn't cry and miss it much. She'd be sad herself if she lost her favourite dog plushie, Pakkun that Kashi-kun gave her.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke was smiling happily as he boarded and sat at the back of the bus with his classmates to go home. He had a lot of fun today even if he was sitting beside Naruto. Because how unlucky could he be that Uzumaki came after Uchiha?

He was rummaging in his bagpack for a snack when he noted the dinosaur keychain his Itachi-niisan gave him was missing. He wanted to go back but the bus was already pulling away.

"Dino-chan..." He whispered pitifully holding in his tears lest the dobe sees him as he watched the disappearing view of the zoo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Don't worry dino-chan, I'll take care of you." Sakura promised, to the little dino and to the kid who lost it.


	3. 7 years old

7 years old

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke was now in 1st grade and unfortunately was still classmates with Naruto. He guessed he'd be stuck with him for a long time since they were always arranged alphabetically in class and this was the only all boys academy in Konoha. The dobe even announced himself his bestfriend.

He was walking to meet his friends as they had plans to go to the park and play ninja. He remembered playing ninja with Itachi. They always had fun playing but that was before Itachi entered the accelerated program, genius that he is. Now he was always busy studying so he plays with Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru.

He heard giggling behind him and felt annoyed. Stupid annoying fangirls. If only his chidori was real. He hastened his steps to lose them and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." He muttered and hurried some more as he heard more giggles behind him

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura was walking leisurely to meet Hinata and Ino. They've been classmates since kindergarten and now they were all classmates in an all girls academy. She used to be seatmates with Hinata having Haruno and Hyuuga as surnames but due to Hinata's farsightedness, she exchanged seats with Yamanaka. From then on, the three of them became close.

Every weekend they would hold tea parties for their dolls and they would rotate among their houses. This time it was at Ino's house. She was distracted thinking of the cookies that Ino's mom would bake when she heard giggling. What was that? Then suddenly a black blur bumped into her.

"Oww!" She cried as she fell on her butt. She heard a hasty "I'm sorry" and saw the back of a boy dressed in black with his hair standing like a chicken's ass seemingly running away.

She picked herself up and dusted her shorts only to be bumped into again by a horde of giggling girls.

Maybe coming across that black cat earlier was indeed unlucky.


	4. 8 years old

8 years old

* * *

.

.

.

It was Halloween's eve, the streets were littered with children running around trick or treating.

"Ne, Saku-chan, you owe me for this okay? You only asked me to accompany you since your parents' would be busy." Kakashi said, ignoring the looks from others who saw them.

The girls were dressed as Powerpuff Girls with Sakura as Blossom, Ino as Bubbles and Hinata as Buttercup. Sakura's Kashi-kun went with them dressed as Professor Utonium.

"Hai, Kashi-kun, but it looks better that we are all in costume. At least you don't look like a giant weasel." Sakura pointed out to a guy who looked to have a weasel for a head with a kimono top standing beside green-looking, were those supposed to be ninjas with bagpacks?

"And I promise to split my candies 50-50, deal?" Sakura bargained with puppy dog eyes.

"How could I say no? Sometimes you're too smart." Kakashi said, wanting to pinch her cheeks for her cuteness.

"Forehead, look over there! They are giving away Hershey's bars, butterfingers and gummy bears!" Ino said with a glint in her eye.

"Yah! You should have dressed as Ms. Piggy instead, seeing as you're loud, blonde and you always think of food." Sakura teased.

"Kaa-san said this is just baby fat and I'll lose all excess weight when I grow older, leaving me with a curvy body not like your stick thin body!" Ino replied as she stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

"Come on!" she said excitedly pulling Hinata with her.

"Ino –chan, wait!" Hinata squeaked as the hyper blonde pulled her.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"This is stupid, dobe." Sasuke said.

"Is not, teme! Besides we all agreed on ninja costumes right?" Naruto said.

"But we didn't say turtles!" Kiba snapped.

The boys were decked like in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles with green tights, turtle shell and all. Sasuke was Leonardo, Naruto as Michelangelo, Kiba as Rafael and Shikamaru as Donatello.

"It wasn't my fault that this was all that was left in the stock." Naruto answered back.

"Yes it was, dobe. I told you that we should reserve costumes but you said there was no need." Sasuke reminded him.

"I wanted to bring Akamaru as my nin-dog." Kiba complained.

"Even if this all troublesome, there is nothing we can do now. Are we going to continue fighting or are we going to continue with our mission and get candies?" Shikamaru interjected before the situation got out of hand.

"Of course we're going to get candies!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Yeah, lots of them!" Kiba agreed, getting back to his rambunctious self.

"As if the two of you need any more sugar. I don't even like sweets." Sasuke muttered.

"Ah! But I like them, Sasu-chan, and as your nii-san, you should pay me with candies because you all forced me into coming with you. " Itachi said as he poked Sasuke on the forehead.

"At least you get to be ninjas. People are asking me if I'm a giant weasel instead of Master Splinter." Itachi remarked, quite amused.

"But Itachi-nii, I didn't even want to come here." Sasuke pouted although he did like his double katanas. But turtles don't have chidori. It was all the dobe's fault.

"You only get to be a kid once, otouto, so enjoy it while you can." Itachi said kindly.

"Hn." Sasuke said, crossing his arms but heeded Itachi's words nonetheless.

"Come on, guys, let's go and get me those candies." Itachi said as he herded the boys.

"Hai, sensei!" They chorused.


	5. 9 years old

9 years old

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura was at her dentist for her check-up when she was getting bored waiting for her turn. She decided to play a random tune by knocking on the wooden wall. She didn't think anyone would be listening on the other side but then a returning knock was heard.

She knocked again two times and then two knocks came back. Cool! She smiled. Someone was playing with her. They'd go on alternating turns knocking on the wall but then she got called for her turn. Reluctantly, she followed the receptionist.

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke came with Itachi to the optometrist because he wanted to be there for him. His aniki's eyesight was getting worse so he had to be fitted with glasses. He was waiting for him to finish when he heard knocking sounds coming from next door.

As far as he knew, this building contained offices and clinics. Maybe someone was getting bored on the other side. Curious, he knocked back, testing if that person would answer. He heard two knocks so he knocked back two times. They went on for a while taking turns knocking until the knocking stopped. Weird, maybe the other person left. Just then Itachi came out and they had to go home.

* * *

.

.

.

When Sakura was finished, she knocked on the wall again. She waited a while and frowned. No one was answering back.


	6. 10 years old

10 years old

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura was in the hospital to visit Ino as she had her tonsils removed. It was Ino-pig's fault for eating too many sweets and chocolates. But at least they would let her eat lots of ice cream after her surgery she noted enviously.

She was on the way to Ino's room when she passed by the vending machine along the hallway where he saw an older boy looking kind of lost.

"Are you okay? Are you lost?" she asked.

"What? Oh! I'm fine. I just can't seem to find anything good to eat here and I'm afraid to leave my otouto for a long time." He said distractedly, not looking at her.

"Oh! Is he a patient too? I'm visiting my friend. She just had a tonsillectomy." She babbled.

The older boy was amazed that she could pronounce the word and thought that she was probably smart. And when he looked at her, all he saw was a blob of pink. Was his eyesight really this bad?

"Yes he is, he just broke his arm and our parents are just on their way back from a business trip. So he's a little cranky right now especially as he doesn't like the hospital food."

She nodded, understanding that the boy must be having a bad day. "My friend will be eating lots of ice cream so maybe she wouldn't need this." She said, handing the older boy the lunchbox she brought. "It's tomato soup and soymilk. I don't know what he likes but my mom gives me that when I'm sick."

The older boy just looked at her holding the lunchbox and could not believe someone as generous exists especially to a stranger. "Arigatou, but what about your friend?"

"She'll be fine. I don't think she'll like what I brought her anyway. I'll just give her these flowers. I should be going now." She turned to leave, remembering that her mother would pick her up in an hour.

"Nii-san, I hope your brother gets well." She says before she disappeared as she turned a corner.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Itachi was left standing as she watched the little blur of pink go. He then remembered he forgot to ask her name. Perhaps he'd see her again tomorrow. Maybe he and Sasuke will be able to thank her properly.

Speaking of, he better get back before his otouto gets worried.

"Aniki, where have you been?" Sasuke asked scowling, as soon as he saw his brother come in.

Itachi noted he was acting petulant, like so many times when he didn't get what he wanted.

"Is that how you greet your favourite bother? I'm hurt." teased Itachi.

"You're my only brother." Sasuke grumbled still scowling.

"Ah! Sasu-chan , don't be mad. I got a little lost since I had a little difficulty reading the room numbers as I forgot my glasses. Besides, I met this really nice girl about your age and she gave me this lunchbox to give to you." Itachi taunted as he wore the glasses he left by Sasuke's bedside table.

Sasuke then noticed the lunchbox his aniki was holding. "If it's from one of those annoying girls then I don't want any." He snapped.

"Relax, Sasu-chan. She was kind enough to offer the lunchbox that was for her friend when she learned that I had an otouto who had a broken arm and wouldn't eat." He explained.

"Oh! I guess that's very nice of her." He mumbled.

"Foolish little brother. You should be thankful you know. The heavens must be smiling upon you or something." Itachi said knowingly as he uncovered the bowl of steaming soup in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes instantly lit up at the sight of tomato soup and hurriedly grabbed the spoon with his uninjured right hand. He felt instant satisfaction from the first spoonful and soon finished off the entire bowl and was sipping the soymilk.

"Aniki, we should thank her." Sasuke said.

"Don't worry, we'll go look for her tomorrow once tou-san and kaa-san gets back."

But tomorrow came and they never saw the little girl again.


	7. 11 years old

11 years old

* * *

.

.

.

It was an inconvenience really. She wondered why Ino-pig thought it was such a big deal, calling it a rite of passage that all girls should go through.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Sakura, trying to seem inconspicuous in jeans and shirt with her head covered in a cap, was stuck in an aisle at the grocery store, undecided. Now which should she choose? There were just too many to choose from! It would be embarrassing if anyone saw her.

She was beginning to hate puberty and was dreading the zits and unwanted hairs. She'd very much like to skip all the bodily changes and now she'd have to go through this! As if the uncomfortable feeling in between her legs wasn't enough.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke entered the grocery store in search of tomatoes. He ate the last piece last night and he was wanting some for dinner. He was going to the fruits and vegetable area at the back of the store when he noticed a group of girls were lounging by the direct route through the junk food aisle. He went on a different route to the left most aisle and noted only one guy standing there.

As he almost passed the guy with a red cap, he noticed something alarming. It was uncharacteristic of him to speak up but the guy just had to know.

"Hn, you're bleeding."

The guy was surprised by his appearance behind him and ran out of the store, scared. Sasuke was confused by his overreaction. Why would he run? He shrugged it off as it wasn't his concern and proceeded for his purchase.

.

.

.

It was later on when Sasuke was at home eating his tomatoes and promptly choked on them that he realized with much embarrassment and a red face, that the guy was a girl and that she was standing in an aisle full of feminine hygiene products.


	8. 12 years old

12 years old

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke was at the public library looking for a copy of a book he would like to read as an extra reference for their history class since their school library doesn't have it. He was surprised that someone had beaten him to it.

"I'm sorry but the book's still out. I guess you'll have to return tomorrow and we may have it by then." The librarian said.

The next day, Sasuke returned and luckily the book was available.

"You're lucky she has just returned it. That girl goes through books like they were candy." The librarian said.

Sasuke was a little curious who _she_ was that they were talking about.

When he was home, reading the book, he found a small note tucked in between the pages.

_Sorry for hoarding the book. _

It was pastel pink and smelled like cherries.


	9. 13 years old

13 years old

* * *

.

.

.

In an all-boys prep school somewhere in Konoha:

They have a new homeroom teacher, Hatake Kakashi-sensei. He was always late and loved to read those adult books that they all know Headmaster Jiraiya (who was Naruto's godfather) writes despite his pseudonym.

He was still quite young but it could not be denied that he was really good. There were stories that he was a genius and graduated early and worked for some big industrial company before but then chose to teach instead. Why? Nobody knew. It was rumoured that he was honouring his dead best friend's dream.

He was also a fair teacher, Sasuke thought. Mostly because Sasuke excelled in his class.

He had accepted long ago that he would never be like Itachi but he was determined to do his best and be at the top of his class which he was doing and which his father seemed to appreciate. His brother currently was studying overseas, already in college. And he also hoped to one day follow him.

They were doing maths which was a little complicated for others but Sasuke could follow it easily, unlike Naruto and Kiba who were copying off from each other's papers, not that it helped the both of them. The 2 idiots have become girl crazy since hitting puberty. Shikamaru was already snoozing, only having completed his work enough to pass. He didn't know why but Shikamaru always answers his exams perfectly until he decides to stop as if the test was too much of a bother.

"Excellent, Sasuke-kun." Kakashi praised. "You got it nearly as fast as Saku-chan."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Saku who?

"She's your age, probably as smart as you if not smarter." Kakashi explained.

Sasuke could not accept this. A girl was smarter than her? Maybe Shikamaru if he wasn't too lazy. But a girl? And to be praised by Kakashi. He has to work harder and beat this Saku-chan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

On the other side of Konoha at an all-girls prep school:

"Forehead, I have decided that when I grow up I would marry a guy who will do everything I say." Ino announced over lunchbreak.

"You're not looking for a husband Ino-pig. You're looking for a slave." Sakura commented, while reading her book.

"Exactly!" Ino grinned. "He has to do all my bidding or he's sleeping in the couch. That's what kaa-san says to tou-san."

"But boys are not like pets who follow your orders. They could be scary like my Neji-niisan." Hinata argued meekly, not really up to opposing Ino.

"For your marriage's sake, Piggy, I hope you marry a lazy guy who'd just give up arguing with you or maybe someone with an alpha personality who would butt heads with you." Sakura said, still buried in the book she was reading.

"Eh, I'm not that picky, as long as he looks manly and roguish yet charming and completely devoted to me." Ino detailed. "What about you guys? What kind of guy do you like?"

"I guess I would like someone who's the opposite of me." Hinata said. "I'm shy and quiet most of the time so he has to have an outgoing and fun personality. And maybe have nice eyes with good eyesight paired with a really warm smile."

"What about you, Forehead, what do you want in a guy?" Ino asked.

"I am not going to answer the question. It's pointless and irrelevant to my goals." Sakura answered, putting her book down.

"We're already in our teens, Forehead, when if not now should we discuss boys?" Ino retorted.

"How about never? Seriously, guys our age are a waste of time." Sakura scoffed.

"There could be someone nice out there. You never know." Hinata pointed out.

"I haven't really given it thought... but maybe I would like a guy who is smart and driven, works hard for his dreams, loves his family and friends."

"So you're looking for your male counterpart." Ino deadpanned. "But physically, what would you want?" Ino asked.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, thinking deeply before answering. "I don't know but definitely someone with darker hair. Pink hair is just asking to be mocked."


	10. 14 years old

14 years old

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke was invited (more like forced) by the dobe to attend the Spring festival at the all girls academy all the way across town.

"Dobe, do you realize that this school is full of girls?" Sasuke asked irritated standing outside the gates of the school where some girls were already staring and giggling. He was scowling and glaring at the dobe for putting him in this position.

"That's the idea, teme! Aren't you sick of all the testosterone at our school? Here there are lots of girls with soft curves and legs and porcelain skin and long hair." Naruto said with his foxy grin, sparkling eyes roaming at the girls who were passing them by.

"Yeah, Sasuke." Kiba joined in, eyes also sparkling brightly. "They smell really nice too."

"The both of you are just as bad as headmaster Jiraiya." Sasuke retorted in disgust.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, looking bored even as his eyes were scanning the area. "How did you even know about this, Naruto?"

"I heard Neji telling Lee and Kankuro was also talking about it with Gaara." Naruto answered.

"Probably because they have a cousin or a sister studying here." Shikamaru mused.

"Really?" Naruto asked, curious.

"I could guess. Besides can you see Neji and Gaara purposely going to a place like this? They are just as stoic as Sasuke." Shikamaru explained.

"Hn."

"Honestly, I don't care. We shouldn't waste time talking about these things when there are lots of girls to see and so little time. I see other guys coming in already." Kiba said.

"That's the spirit, Kiba! Let's go!" Naruto pulled a reluctant Sasuke following Kiba's lead. Shikamaru on their tail muttering troublesome.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hurry up Ino-pig! We're supposed to be in the auditorium in 10 minutes. Hina-chan's already waiting for us." Sakura nagged.

"Stop nagging!" Ino answered as she hurried from applying her make-up.

"Don't you want to look nice? I heard there will be boys coming from other schools. Don't you want to meet anyone, forehead?" Ino gushed.

"You know I don't bother about such things. They'll just distract me from my studies. And it's not like anybody will recognize us anyway." Sakura said, also donned in a similar get-up. They were all in kimonos and wearing geisha make-up and black wig with kanzashis and hairpins. "I'm more nervous about dancing with the fans. I hope I don't make any mistakes."

"Relax, forehead. We've practiced weeks for this, okay? Besides, I'm sure your parents will still love you even if you embarrass yourself." Ino teased.

"Very funny, Piggy. Let's go."

"Excuse me! Coming through!" She said as she pulled Ino hurriedly to the auditorium by-passing a group of boys.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Those girls looked cute." Kiba pointed out to the pair that bypassed them.

"Let's follow them." Naruto suggested, hurrying after them. Then they heard the conversation that followed.

"Forehead, those were boys!" The one being pulled exclaimed.

"I know! It's rude to point, Piggy." The one leading chided her friend.

"But they looked cute! Maybe one of them is my soulmate or maybe yours!" Her friend protested.

"I couldn't care less how they looked. I just don't care about boys, period!" Her friend replied, before they lost them as they entered through the backdoors of the auditorium.

"Geez! That girl sounds like you teme. Maybe you should get to know her." Naruto mocked Sasuke.

"Let's just go in and watch their performance." Kiba suggested, before the two could bicker again and pulled Naruto to the front entrance.

"Are you coming Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he bent down and picked up something sparkling from the ground. It was a sakura hairpin probably from the girl who was pulling her friend. He noticed that her hair was decorated with sakura blossoms while the other girl had butterflies.

"What do you have there?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke showed him the pin. "Hmm. Returning it would be the right thing to do but it would be troublesome. You could give it directly or hand it to a lost and found. You decide." Shikamaru said as he went after Naruto and Kiba.

Sasuke weighed the options in his mind. Shikamaru was right. It would be troublesome. So he pocketed the pin and followed his friends.


	11. 15 years old

15 years old

* * *

.

.

.

They were 15 when Hinata had taken a fancy to this boy named Naruto whom she saw when she went to her cousin Neji's school.

Only Sakura knew, otherwise Ino would have blabbed it out. And it so happened that their school and Naruto's school were having the same camping trip which they found out through her cousin Neji.

At the camping lodge, they found out that the boys had to move across the lake because boys and girls weren't allowed to mix. And because Headmaster Mei (who was close friends with Sakura's Tsunade-obasan) was weary of the other school's Headmaster Jiraiya, much to the boys' (most of them especially Naruto and Kiba) and girls' (most of them even Ino and Hinata) disappointment but to the relief of Sasuke and Shikamaru who both thought it would be annoying and troublesome. Sakura didn't care but she hoped Hinata would at least get a chance to see this Naruto.

And on the last day, Hinata had her chance as their respective schools were stuck at the camping lodge waiting for their buses to bring them home. Some of the students took the opportunity and mingled amongst each other. Ino also wanted them to mingle but Sakura absolutely refused and Hinata declined, afraid that her cousin Neji might see her.

Naruto's group was huddled in a circle a little farther away from the rest of the crowd and they were busy talking to each other. Sakura could just see his blonde head which Hinata pointed out discreetly.

Sakura had an idea that they should take pictures just like the other groups so Hinata could discreetly get a picture of him. Sakura, Ino and with their Ten-ten senpai, who they've met during many activities at school, posed with them as Hinata took the shots. Hinata and Sakura would alternate as photographer as their group would switch poses. They tried as much as possible to include Naruto in the shots.

.

.

.  
When the pictures were developed, Hinata was happy that Naruto was in some of them. She even had a picture of him smiling.

"Hey, Hina-chan, do you know who this is?" Sakura pointed out.

"Huh? I haven't seen him before, maybe he is friends with Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

"But how come we didn't see him when you pointed out Naruto to me?" Sakura asked in wonder.

"I don't know." Then suddenly Hinata paled with her eyes wide. "Saku-chan, what if it's a ghost?"

Sakura doesn't really believe in the supernatural but can't help but wonder who or what was the black mop of spikes just behind Naruto's shoulder.


	12. 16 years old

16 years old

* * *

.

.

.

Ino had just gotten her student's permit. They have just ordered food at the drive thru and they were just heading to the mall to celebrate by shopping as per her request, now that she has her own car, a silver Volkswagen beetle, Ino decided to update her wardrobe to match it.

Ino's stereo was on full blast and she was singing along enthusiastically to whatever pop music was her current favorite. Sakura was at the back cringing, while Hinata was sitting at the front passenger seat trying to calm down Ino.

They stopped at the intersection where they were next to a bronze Toyota prius. The other car was tinted but she knew that they could see them if they wanted to. Sakura was hoping that they wouldn't notice. She pulled the hood of her jacket over her head so no one would see her and associate her with Ino. She loved Ino but her singing not so much.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Shikamaru had just passed his driver's test and he and the boys were out celebrating by cruising through Konoha, as Naruto and Kiba had demanded. Personally, he just wanted to go home and sleep or maybe lie down and watch clouds pass by then sleep.

They were at the intersection waiting for the stoplight to change. Kiba was seating upfront with Naruto and Sasuke at the back. As usual, Naruto and Kiba were getting rowdy talking about sports and girls while Shikamaru was looking boredly ahead and Sasuke seemed to look brooding or whatever he does when he's quiet.

Sasuke was getting tired of Kiba and Naruto's raves. He had half the mind of shoving his shoes up their mouths to shut them up. He looked to his right when he saw a car pull-up beside them with two, maybe three girls; the one at the back had a hood up so he couldn't really tell. He was hoping Kiba and Naruto wouldn't notice as they might get the idea to try and get their attention. In Shikamaru's words, it would be troublesome.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

It was the longest minute of their life before the traffic light changed to green. Shikamaru turned to the left while Ino drove straight ahead. Both Sasuke and Sakura sighed inwardly in relief. That was close.


	13. 17 years old

17 years old

* * *

.

.

.

Ino found out about Hinata's crush a month ago from their last sleep-over (meaning she snooped in Hinata's things and saw Naruto's picture). She was angry at first that the two hid it from her but forgave them because she thought it was romantic. Since then, Ino would not stop pestering Hinata to make a move.

This time they were having a sleep-over at Sakura's and Ino brought up the topic again.

"What if you call him and ask him out on a date?" She suggested.

"Ino-chan, I don't even have his number. And isn't that a bit too forward? He doesn't even know me." Hinata meekly replied.

"Those are just details! And any guy would be lucky to be asked by you. Besides what if I tell you I have his number?" Ino teased.

"I...I... I can't..." Hinata stammered while blushing.

"How did you get his number, Pig?" Sakura asked curiously. You could never tell with Ino and how she knows stuff.

"I snooped in your cousin Neji's room the last time we were at your house doing our projects, found it in their school directory and copied it." Ino admitted brazenly.

"You did what!" Sakura exploded. "You could have gotten in trouble not to mention you could have gotten Hina-chan in trouble." Sakura reprimanded the blonde.

"But I didn't get caught and now we have Naruto's number." Ino said defensively.

"Ino-chan, I guess I should be grateful but please don't do anymore reckless things for me. Neji-niisan is scary when he is mad and he doesn't like anyone touching his things or going into his room without permission." Hinata pleaded.

"Okay, Hina-chan but since we already have his number why don't you call him? You don't have to ask him out on a date. Maybe you could just say hi or ask him if he wants to be friends." Ino proposed.

"I guess that wouldn't be so bad Hina-chan." Sakura acquiesced. "At least you could finally do something with that long standing crush of yours."

"Bbut ...but what if he doesn't want to?" Hinata asked timidly.

"You'll never know until you try." Ino said as she dialled the number in Sakura's house phone. "No one's answering."

"Here let me try." Sakura said dialling the numbers. "Here, Hinata quick it's ringing."

"He-hello." Hinata greeted before she fainted.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

At that same moment, the boys, Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru were enjoying an Xbox marathon at Sasuke's house. They would do this once a month and kept tally of their wins.

They were alone in his room with Sasuke's parents coming in later that night when suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hey teme, are you expecting any phone calls?" Naruto asked, half-distracted from his game with Kiba.

Sasuke just looked at Naruto as he was munching on his tomatoes from his position on the bed.

"You think Sasuke gets any calls? We're his only friends." Kiba jested.

"Are you going to answer that?" Shikamaru asked waking up from his nap at the couch. "The ringing is troublesome."

"Hn." Sasuke rose from his bed and answered his phone. "Hello..."

Sasuke heard a hesitant hello before there was a dull thud. "Hello..." he repeated. This time someone answered.

"Hello, sorry for earlier but can I please speak with Uzumaki Naruto-san?" The caller politely asked. It was a different voice not as timid as the first but not entirely confident either but nonetheless it had a gentle tone.

"You've got the wrong number. " Sasuke responded bluntly.

"Oh! I'm sorry but a friend gave this number. I'm sorry for disturbing you. It was not my intention. Have a good evening." The caller said before the call was dropped.

Sasuke hung up the phone before returning to his friends.

"Who was it, teme?" Naruto asked.

"Wrong number, dobe. Why, have you been giving away my number again?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"That was only one time and I only did it to prank you!" Naruto said defensively.

"Hn." The dobe was getting fangirls as well.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"...Have a good evening." I said before I hung up. "Ino!" I turned to my friend.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"It was a wrong number!" I retorted.

"But how could that be, I copied it exactly." She said confused. "Let me see what you dialled." Ino said as she checked the caller ID. "Baka, you dialled the wrong number and you're blaming me."

"Oh! Sorry." Sakura apologized sheepishly.

"So what do we do then? Do we call again?" Ino asked.

"Nah! If Hina-chan faints from a wrong call what more if she talks to Naruto?" Sakura said as she and Ino stared at their unconscious friend.


	14. 18 years old

18 years old

* * *

.

.

.

They've all graduated from highschool. Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru will be studying at Todai while he would be following his aniki in Paris where Itachi was already finishing his master's studies.

It was a sad day for the boys (though none would show it) that one of them will be living far away for four years. But they knew it would make Sasuke happy. They were all at the airport with Sasuke's parents to see him off and give their well wishes.

"Just remember, foreign girls are a lot more forward than your average fangirl. You're lucky. I should be in your place." Kiba said grinning wolfishly.

"Pervert." Sasuke said but accepted Kiba's fist bump.

"This is troublesome. I guess you have to find your own way. Don't worry I'll keep Naruto out of trouble." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke just nodded as he and Shikamaru shared a look of understanding.

"Why do I sound like some pet?" Naruto protested.

"Because you are, dobe." Sasuke taunted.

"What did you say teme?"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Are you seriously going to do this until Sasuke's flight gets called? This is troublesome. Why not just say you'll miss each other? " Shikamaru said in his lazy drawl.

Kiba was howling at the looks on Naruto and Sasuke's faces. Naruto was spluttering at a loss for words while Sasuke just scowled.

"Yeah right. I'm actually glad the teme is going. Now, all of the girls will have to pay attention to me and I won't be sending them away." Naruto boasted.

"As if." Sasuke mumbled.

Just then Sasuke's flight was called. His kaa-san kissed him on the cheek in front of his friends much to his embarrassment while his tou-san patted his back. Sasuke turned and walked to enter the check-in area when Naruto pulled him back a little.

"Teme, we've known each other since we were five and I know how much you want to prove yourself. But stay in touch okay? I'll only ever have one bestfriend who's like my brother. Don't ever change from being teme."

"You too, dobe." Sasuke said as Naruto pulled him in man hug which he allowed just this once.

"See you in four years." Sasuke said as he turned to leave, this time feeling a lot better.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura was looking tearily at her parents and friends, Ino and Hinata. She enjoyed the send-off party last night, talking and dancing with classmates, teachers and relatives she won't be seeing for four years while she takes her pre-med course but now that reality was sinking in, she doesn't know if she wants to leave.

"Don't cry, Saku-chan. If you cry, I might cry too." Hinata said.

"Yeah forehead, weren't you the one always saying that when you grow up you'd want to follow your Tsunade-obasan?" Ino teased.

"And Shizune-neesan and Rin-neesan are also there so you have someone you know already." Hinata added.

"I know, but it would be hard to make friends again and I don't know if I want new ones." Sakura confessed.

"I understand, forehead, we're just that awesome and irreplaceable." Ino teased."But this is a good chance to spread your wings and meet new people. You're so lucky to be going to the City of Love. Who knows you could meet someone?"

"I'm going there to study, Piggy. I'd rather you call it the City of Lights being once the center of education and enlightenment." Sakura said heatedly.

"Ah! Still a nerd. At least, get some fashion sense and do some serious shopping as well. Don't forget to send us gifts." Ino pleaded.

"Only you would think of such things." Sakura said in disbelief.

"I think, they are calling your flight already." Hinata interrupted.

Sakura was engulfed by her parents' hugs and both kissed her on the forehead. The friends shared a three-way hug.

"Goodluck forehead and don't forget to email or skype, okay? And take lots of pictures. Hina-chan and I will be sharing an apartment when we go to Todai so we could all stay in touch." Ino reminded her.

"Work hard, Saku-chan, but don't forget to smell the roses once in a while." Hinata advised.

Sakura's tears were freely falling and Ino and Hinata were sniffling as well. "Thanks, guys, for being the best friends ever."

Sakura wiped here eyes and steeled herself. "I'm ready."


End file.
